Localized infections affect millions of people each year. If not timely treated, localized infections may spread, can result in unnecessary pain, may require increasingly more aggressive treatment, can result in developmental delays and permanent disability and, in severe cases, can even result in death.
A common form of treatment for localized infections is oral antibiotic therapy. However, this treatment is systemic, requires multiple dosages, frequently causes side effects, and can give rise to the evolution of antibiotic-resistant bacteria. Furthermore, debates are common among healthcare professionals and the general population regarding the over-use of antibiotics.
As a result, there is a significant need for an improved treatment for localized infections.